Bersamamu
by Eynn
Summary: Diusianya yang menginjak remaja, Boruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa karena Kara selalu mengincarnya. Lalu Sarada datang untuk memenuhi misi dari Nanadaime Hokage. Misi apakah itu? Membawa pulang Boruto atau ikut bersamanya? Apa yang Sarada katakan sehingga Boruto tak berkutik karenanya?


**Di Hutan Konoha** (Boruto POV)

"..Itu karena aku menyukaimu Boruto" ujar Sarada padaku, sambil menatapku dengan mata yang memancarkan setiap kesungguhan di dalamnya.

Kata-katanya mampu untuk membungkam mulutku. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Sarada? Kata itu tidak akan menjadi jaminan apapun untukku. Kenapa kau mengatakannya saat aku sudah tidak punya keinginan lagi untuk kembali?

"Kembalilah Boruto. Ayo kita pulang bersama ke Konoha"

Cukup!! Konoha tak ada lagi! Konoha sudah hancur. Gara-gara aku berada di sana. Kenapa kau.. Aghh!!! Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Selama Kara, organisasi itu masih ada aku tak bisa kembali. Tidak kah kau mengerti itu Sarada.

"Tidak" ku tolak ajakan Sarada untuk kembali lagi ke desa. Berada di jalan yang berbeda dengan Sarada memang menyakitkan. Apalagi saat fakta datang bahwa aku juga.. Aku juga menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku paksa kau pulang Boruto!"

"Sudahlah Sarada.. Lepaskan saja aku" gumanku selirih mungkin namun ternyata kata itu sampai ke telinganya dengan jelas. Karena setelah itu aku mendengar kembali balasan darinya.

"Tidak akan! Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku Boruto. Kau sudah berjanjikan padaku akan menjadi pelindungku?"ujarnya dengan berteriak padaku dan mengakhiri kalimat tersebut dengan nada sendunya.

"Nah sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain melawanmu ya?"

Sarada menutup mata hitamnya dan membukanya kembali dalam bentuk Sharigan dengan tiga titik di masing-masing bolla matanya. Dia berlari menyerangku dengan menggenggam satu kunai pada tangan kanannya. Benturan diantara kedua metal besi tak dapat terhindarkan sehingga menimbulkan perpaduan bunyi di sekitar kami.

Sarada mengambil langkah mundur dan melemparkan kunainya kearahku...Tepat kearahku. Kunai itu melesat membelah ruang-ruang udara yang ada di hadapanku. Namun kunai itu melesat tidak lebih cepat dari gerakanku menghindarinya.

Sekarang giliranku untuk menyerangnya. Aku membuat 3 bunshin milikku untuk menyerangnya. Masing-masing dari kami berlari dengan menggenggam kunai yang dialiri chakra petir. Sarada juga bergerak untuk melawan, dia menggunakan Sharigan untuk menganalisis setiap gerakanku.

"Shanaro!!" dia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke permukaan tanah sehingga semuanya bergetar dan hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Aku menggunakan Rasengan milikku dan berlari ke arahnya saat aku tahu dirinya belum dapat bertahan setelah melakukan penyerangan pada bunshin milikku.

Aku berhasil mengenainya.. Tapi itu hanya harapanku saja. Aku terperangkap dalam genjutsu miliknya. Tubukku terasa sangat berat untuk digunakan, bahkan tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk mengambil kunai yang ada pada kantong ninjaku dan bersiap untuk melakukan upacara _harakiri_ untuk diriku sendiri. Aku harus keluar dari genjutsu ini jika aku ingin selamat.

Dengan satu tangan kananku yang lain aku membuat segel untuk membuat badai petir di sekitarku. Aku bisa melakukannya hanya dengan satu tanganku saja.. Karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah guruku. Awal aku mencobanya memang sangat susah tapi aku berhasil mengusainya. Saat aku selesai dengan segel tersebut, aku tak melihat satu badai petirpun yang datang, tapi aku tahu di luar genjutsu ini, ada badai petir yang sedang mengamuk dan menghancurakan apa saja yang ada di sana.

Pada akhirnya genjutsu itu mulai memudar dan menghilang. Aku melihat Sarada terkena petir itu di salah satu tangannya. Sejujurnya petir tersebut juga mengenaiku dengan sengaja agar aku lebih cepat tersadar dari genjutsu ini.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan bunshinku dan menyerangnya dengan Boruto _stream_ yang sering ku gunakan dulu sebagai kerjasamaku dengannya. Aku melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Sarada menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter sebelum seranganku mengenainya..

Kubatalkan Bunshin yang melesat menuju ke arahnya. Aku bahkan tidak tega untuk melukainya sedikitpun. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memencengkram pergelangan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.. Lebih tepatnya apa yang kulakukan padanya.

"Maaf Sarada.. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun terutama kau. Tapi kau tahukan kalau aku tetap tinggal di Konoha. Mereka akan datang kesana untuk mencariku, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko dan membuat orang lain terluka karena aku" ujarku memandangi tanah yang ada di hadapanku, tanpa ku berani menatapnya.

Sarada melemaskan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tangannya yang satunya jatuh dari pertahanan yang dilakukannya sedari tadi. Bahkan aku dapat melihat bahunnya yang bergerak turun. Aku melepaskan cengkraman itu dan menatap kearahnya. Sarada mulai menangis.. Eh!? Kenapa dia menangis?? Aku mulai panik sendiri karenanya. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Sarada.." ujaku lirih.

Tapi kata-kataku terpotong dengan dia yang tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat dan menangis di pelukan itu. Aku membiarkannya sesaat dalam pelukanku karena tanpa kusadari aku sudah membalas pelukannya sedari tadi.

"Boruto.. Pulanglah, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku kesepian tanpamu" ujarnya padaku.

Oh Sarada.. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku untuk menyesali tindakanku ini. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.. Aku hanya diam dan tak menanggapinnya sedikitpun. Kemudian, Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi mataku..

"Boruto.. Aku mohon"

S...sarada? Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat aku melihatnya seperti ini.. Lupakan soal jantung, sudah berapa lama aku menahan nafasku hingga semuanya terasa menyesakkan? Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini..

Apa aku harus kembali? Tapi... Bagaimana nasib orang lain kalau aku kembali? Tubuhku mulai bergetar karena hal yang tidak ku ketahui.. Takut? Sepertinya tidak.. Kecewa? Pada siapa? Menyesal? Aku benar-benar berantakan sekarang.. Aku tidak tahu lagi, aku harus bagaimana...

"Boruto.. "Sarada memanggilku dan mengembalikanku ke dunia ini dari pemikiran-pemikiran anehku.

"Misiku adalah untuk membawamu kembali ke desa"

"..." Aku.. Akan pulang?

"..Tapi jika kau tidak mau kembali aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Itu keputusanmu... Aku... Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu. Apa kau mau mengajakku pergi bersamamu?"

"Kau.."

"Aku tak mau menerima jawaban tidak darimu Boruto.. Ayo.. Kita pergi" Sarada menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku pergi.. benar-benar menjauh dari desa Konoha.

 **Di Kantor Hokage** (3rd POV)

"Oi, Naruto.. Misi macam apa yang kau berikan pada putriku?!"

"Sasuke.. Ketuklah pintu dulu jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu"

"Misi menemani Boruto? Misi macam apa itu?!" tanya Sasuke menatap Nanadaime-Hokage dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sementara yang di tatap hanya cengar-cengir dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.


End file.
